


Who Can You Trust?

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [22]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another friend left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Can You Trust?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 22. (Posted to LJ on January 22) Torchwood, post-Meat: Ruth still remembers the day she met a prospective driver named Jack. Takes place post-CoE, Refers to scenes in Meat. Thanks to hllangel for beta. Comments and concrit welcome.

Harwood’s isn’t the same without Rhys.

Ruth has stayed on, of course. She’s not likely to leave a good job just because one bloke happens to piss off. Mind you, would have been nice if he had the consideration to give notice; at least left a note, given her a chance to say good-bye.

Must have something to do with that wife of his. Lucky girl. He’d do just about anything for her.

Sometimes she thinks about that Jack fellow Rhys introduced her to. Nice smile on him. Lovely manners.

She wonders if he ever got to go long distance.


End file.
